Fire Meant For Love
by yaoiqueen2010
Summary: Neji moves to Konoha and things don't go as well as plan. When he meets the blond kitten-rescuer will thing get worst?


_**Fire Meant For Love; Chapter 1**_

On a cold dark moonless autumn night, with only occasional bolts of heat lightning to relieve the blackness, Neji stretched his stiff legs as best as he could while driving the rented moving van. All his worldly possessions were stuffed behind him as he drove the long five hour trip. He turned left onto a gravel road, almost there now, almost to his new home in the country and to his new life in nearby Konoha.

Off in the distance, an orange, yellow, and red glow flickered on the horizon. A fire! Oh no! Neji pulled into the long winding driveway as flames leaped, dancing in the wind, while devouring the old weathered wood barn. He jumped from the van and ran toward the blaze. That barn was supposed to be an animal shelter and headquarters for his new job. Neji felt like he was watching a funeral pyre for his new life. What kind of sign was this for his new beginning?

The fire, hot as the hinges of hell, singed his brown hair as he ran into the choking cloud of billowing black smoke. He collided into what felt like a brick wall and his knees buckled.

"Whoa, little lady." Large gentle hands clasped his shoulders to stop him from falling upon impact, and then guided him back out of the heat.

Neji's heart caught at the sound of the deep, rich baritone voice. His blue eyes locked onto his lavender ones then widened with surprise. Or was it appreciation? Perhaps the scorching heat was roasting his thinking processes? Something soft squirmed against his chest before she realized his brawny arms were filled with whimpering kittens. He was rescuing the baby animals! Although glistening with sweat and smudged with charcoal, too sooty to distinguish his features, he seemed like a knight in not-quite shimmering armor. "Who are you?" Neji whispered.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto remembered his manners at the same time as the wiggling weights in arms. "Here." He thrust the bundle of panicky kittens into his arms before brushing a stray lock of brown hair from his lovely round face. He took a giant step back, away from the temptation of his feminine and athletic form. Naruto wondered why no one warned him that he was such a beauty. "You must be Neji, the new vet," he tossed back over his shoulder as he again ran toward the barn to save more animal shelter strays.

Neji settled the newborn kittens on the grass, well away from the blazing barn, as fire engines roared into the driveway. Firemen hollered out directions to each other, working in harmony with hoses to blast water into flames. Naruto hauled out the baby kitten's mother, handing it and three more strays to Neji, before dashing back for another rescue.

Professionals that they were, the firemen had the inferno down to a smolder in no time. One of the fire fighters led Neji to a large neighboring ranch house at the end of the lane and told him the owner said for him take care of the rescued animals there.

Although he kept his hands busy by washing the smoky scent from the kittens, his mind zoomed from one worry to another with the speed of a race. What would he do now? What about his job at the animal shelter? Now that the barn burned, where would he live if not in the loft? Did God have something personal against him, for his fresh start to begin with disaster? Wasn't it all but a flashing neon sign advertising that he'd made a wrong decision to move here?

Oh no. Would his new veterinarian partner want to rebuild the animal shelter? He'd never spoken with him directly, but had been interviewed by the relocating vet who was to hire a replacement partner. What did the future hold for him?

Neji sighed deeply. Only two hours ago he was giddy with glee, full of positive attitude, and excited at the potential for the new direction he was taking with his life.

Despite the animal shelter in ashes down the lane, again and again, he wondered just WHO precisely was Naruto? Where had he come from and would he see him again? He wasn't what he would call handsome, covered head to toe in grime, but there was something about him -- something he liked. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Something that happened instantly when their gaze met. Well, Neji conceded, their head-on collision could have knocked his senses out of whack. He'd simply misread their physical impact. Nah. It wasn't chemistry.

He no sooner settled the kittens into a make-shift bed, than he heard the smooth baritone that Neji recalled from earlier. He turned his head toward its source and his mouth went dry. Surely this wasn't Naruto? This man was freshly showered, his features no longer smudged and indistinguishable. He inhaled deeply as he detected the pleasant sensation of his pure masculine scent. With his tan coloring, blonde hair, and blue eyes that also held a mixture of humor, wisdom, and kindness, the man before her could give any number of professional male models a run for their money in the fluttering-of-the-heart department. The smoky voice was saying something, but his heart was thudding too unevenly to hear. This man couldn't possibly be Naruto-the-kitten-rescuer, could he?

Yet he smiled slowly at him gaping mouth and that rich deep tone rumbled, "You okay, Neji?"

Wow! Swallowing hard, he forced his gaze away from his blue one before his face could betray his thoughts. He looked like a modern-day gladiator with broad shoulders, corded neck, and perfectly sculpted face. When he dared another glance, he stared at him for a moment. From the twitching at the corner of his mouth, Neji guessed he was trying to hold back a laugh. He wasn't sure if he wanted to slap him or kiss him now. Instead, he cleared his throat. Twice. "I'm fine thanks."

Naruto leaned his back against the wall and stuck his hands in his belt loops, regarding him with that same lazy, sexy smile. Disturbed, Neji looked away.

Naruto held out one large hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." When his much smaller hand gripped his in a handshake, Naruto attempted to regulate his breathing. He'd prayed for God to make the way clear, to make the path obvious in the direction Naruto should take his life. Now this man was fresh-out of places to live until the barn was reconstructed. How did you invite a gorgeous man you've just met to spend the night without making it sound like a pick-up line? "Welcome to Konoha, Neji."

He snorted ineloquently. "Yeah sure. I arrive just in time for heat lightning to strike and start an inferno. Some omen, huh?"

Naruto tried to catch his breath, reminding himself of why he couldn't let himself like him. Or touch his athletic body. Yet he couldn't release the smooth peaches and cream hand in his. His touch was affecting him like being struck with a white-hot bolt of heat lightning. "Hmm. Start an inferno is right."

He reluctantly released her hand when he tugged. He nibbled on her bottom lip as his lavender eyes narrowed on him. His honey-sweet voice seemed to pick up a little spice when he asked, "How was it that you were there at the fire so quickly?"

"I live here."

He swallowed hard, then practically squeaked his realization. "YOU." It wasn't a question. For the first time, Naruto wondered if the attraction went both ways. He didn't sound necessarily pleased about it. In fact, his next statement sounded more like an accusation. "YOU are my new partner!"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Dr. Naruto Uzumaki D.V.M. at your service." When he all but growled his frustration, he added, "Don't worry. We'll rebuild."

He tossed her hands in the air before hitching a thumb back toward the lane. "I can't exactly live in that moving van while the shelter is under construction." He sent Naruto a glare and added, "And stop calling me ma'am! I'm a boy!"

Naruto took a step toward him and closed the gap. He watched the other boy's breathing speed up. "You can live with me until then. There's lots of rooms to choose from. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."

He shook his head, flipping brown hair back over his shoulder, then tipped his stubborn chin in the air. "That's partnership, mister. Not relationship."

"Yes," Naruto agreed. "That too. It takes an equal partnership for any relationship to work. After you interviewed for the job, the vet you're replacing told me you're sweet, big-hearted, and a good doctor. He failed, however, to mention how beautiful you are."

He grumbled, "He failed to mention my future partner could double for a male model if he needed a change of employment." He whipped his eyes off his form-fitting t-shirt.

Naruto shook his head. Oh yes, this would be interesting. He was definitely interested in him whether he wished it so or not. God had definitely handed Naruto a blessing when He sent Neji. The animal shelter burning down was like a flashing neon sign for Naruto's life, sending Neji into more than his business, sending him into his home as well. God was looking out for Neji, too. He just didn't realize it yet.

Naruto motioned toward the hallway. "Pick a room, any room, for your stay. Then I'll help you carry in your suitcases so you can shower away the smoke and soot from the fire. In the morning, I'll help you unload the moving van." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Welcome home, Dr. Neji Hyuuga."

With that, Neji spun around and practically stomped toward the hallway.

Naruto smiled after him. Feisty. Dang but if he didn't like that about him too.

* * *

_**My third story! Read or don't! Enjoy or not! But either way review!**_


End file.
